2018 Glasgow European Championships
The 35th European Women's Artistic Gymnastics Championships were held from July 25 - August 12 at the SSE Hydro Arena in Glasgow, UK.Glasgow host city & confirmed dates Glasgow had previously hosted the 2015 World Championships and the 2014 Commonwealth Games. The gymnastics events were held from August 2 to August 5. The all-around was not contested for the seniors. Format of Competition The competition was split into junior and senior divisions. For the seniors, all participating gymnasts, including those who were not part of a team, participated in a qualification round. The results of this competition determined which teams and individuals participated in the remaining competitions, which included: *The team competition, in which the eight highest scoring teams from qualifications competed. Each team of five gymnasts could only have three gymnasts perform on each apparatus, and all three scores counted toward the team total. *The event finals, in which the eight highest scoring individuals on each apparatus competed. Each country was limited to two gymnasts in each apparatus final. For the juniors, the qualification round also served as the team final and all-around final. Each team of five gymnasts could only have three gymnasts perform on each apparatus, and all three scores counted toward the team total. The results of this competition determined which teams and individuals participated in the event finals, in which the eight highest scoring individuals on each apparatus competed. Each country was limited to two gymnasts in each apparatus final. Competition Schedule Results Senior Competition Junior Competition Notable Moments *Italy won their first ever junior team gold medal. This also marks the first time since 1998 that Russia did not win junior team gold. *Belgium qualified third into the senior team final but pulled out, as they had an injured gymnast and didn't want the rest of the team to tire out before the World Championships. Italy took their spot and finished sixth. *France earned their highest placement in a European team final: second. *The Netherlands won their first European team medal since 2000. *In the junior floor exercise final, Great Britain's Amelie Morgan tied for the bronze with Romania's Antonia Duta and Russia's Vladislava Urazova. However, a tie breaker was induced and the bronze went to Morgan. *Boglarka Devai won Hungary their first European gold medal in 20 years. Medal Count Gallery 2018eurostf.jpg|'Team Medalists (from left):' France, Russia, Netherlands 2018eurostfgold.jpg|'Team Gold Medalists:' Russia (from left: Lilia Akhaimova, Irina Alexeeva, Angelina Melnikova, Uliana Perebinosova, Angelina Simakova) 2018eurostfsilver.jpg|'Team Silver Medalists:' France (from left: Juliette Bossu, Marine Boyer, Lorette Charpy, Melanie de Jesus Dos Santos, Coline Devillard) 2018eurostfbronze.jpg|'Team Bronze Medalists:' Netherlands (from left: Tisha Volleman, Celine van Gerner, Vera van Pol, Sanne Wevers, Naomi Visser) 2018eurosvtef.jpg|'Vault Medalists (from left):' Angelina Melnikova (RUS), Boglarka Devai (HUN), Denisa Golgota (ROU) 2018eurosubef.jpg|'Uneven Bars Medalists (from left):' Jonna Adlerteg (SWE), Nina Derwael (BEL), Angelina Melnikova (RUS) 2018eurosbbef.jpg|'Balance Beam Medalists (from left):' Nina Derwael (BEL), Sanne Wevers (NED), Marine Boyer (FRA) 2018eurosfxef.jpg|'Floor Exercise Gold Medalists (from left):' Denisa Golgota (ROU), Melanie de Jesus Dos Santos (FRA), Axelle Klinckaert (BEL) 2018eurosjrtf.jpg|'Junior Team Medalists (from left):' Russia, Italy, Great Britain 2018eurosjraa.jpg|'Junior All-Around Medalists (from left):' Amelie Morgan (GBR), Giorgia Villa (ITA), Ksenia Klimenko (RUS) External Links *Official website *Official results References Category:European Championships Category:2018 Competitions